


A not so innocent train ride

by dragonndoggod



Series: alt universe [62]
Category: Sex Pistols | Love Pistols
Genre: Being molested on a train, M/M, Molestation, Not so innocent train rides, OCs - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Threats, Threats of stalking, Train Rides, Train molestation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2018-08-14 18:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8024098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonndoggod/pseuds/dragonndoggod
Summary: Shirou never thought a train ride could be such a headache.  Or dangerous.  Keeping what happened a secret, Yonekuni ends up finding out.  What will the blond do to protect the wolf?





	A not so innocent train ride

Ever since he entered his final years of school, he took the train. When he was in elementary school and middle school, he walked with Oushou. He would have walked to school now, if he hadn’t gone to Oushou’s swim meet. But because he went and was chosen to go to his now current high school, he took the train. And normally, he didn’t have a problem with this mode of transportation. That was, until just a few days ago.

Taking the train, he heard the stories about woman getting groped as they rode the line. The shame that they must felt as strangers hands slipped around to cup at their breasts or sliding underneath their skirts to fondle and touch. With all that, he never thought it would happen to him.

When it first started, he thought that the person behind him made a mistake. Maybe they were reaching for something they dropped. It was the way the person seemed to pay attention to his ass, rubbing fingertips against the crease of his uniform pants, as though the person could penetrate the cloth of his pants and touch him intimately. Biting his lip as the train came to a stop and he hoped that the person who touched him would get off, but luck wasn’t on his side as the train started to pull forward and the touching continued.

It continued for a few days, though only on his way to school, which he was thankful for. Spending time at Yonekuni’s apartment made up for the molestation he was going through in the morning. Maybe it was because the train wasn’t as crowded in the afternoon as it was in the morning, that the person didn’t think that he could get away with it.

Soon, it seemed, it started to escalate into something more. As if the person wasn’t satisfied with touching him through his clothing, the rustling of his belt as the groper became bolder. The pull, lowering of his zipper and slipping a hand inside his pants. He couldn’t help the twitch of his flesh and the breath in his ear, he was only human. But he didn’t want anyone else to touch him but Yonekuni.

“Heh, this is the first time you reacted to my touch,” the voice in his voice breathed out, “don’t turn around, just look forward. You don’t want anyone to see your shame, do you?”

Cursing under his breath, the person behind him was right. He couldn’t call for help and draw attention to himself. But just when he thought it was hopeless, he felt the vibration of his of phone and the familiar jingle of the ring tone. “Answer your phone. Because if you don’t, people will wonder what you’re up to and look in your direction.” The voice ordered while fingers teased along the outline of his half hard cock.

Biting back a sound of frustration, he answered.

“Shirou?” The voice on the other end, barely catching what Yonekuni was saying as the sound of the train become louder, those around him that were talking among themselves. The rattling of wheels against the railing, fingertips trailing up and down the sides of his cock, it took him a swallow or two before he could form the words that Yonekuni was waiting for.

“Y-Yonekuni,” he licked his lips and swallowed again, forcing the words out, “how are-AHHH!” His body shuddered, unable to hold back the cry of both the pleasure and the shame. Fingers that had teased the sides of his flesh tightened while a swipe at the tip of his cock, feeling himself harden fully.

“Shirou!? What the hell happened? Are you okay?”

He bit his lip, knowing that he should speak up and he opened his mouth. “Yonekuni, it’s-” The hand that was gently touching him in the crowded train tightened around his sensitive flesh. “Help!”

“Tut-tut.” The voice in his ear whispered, this time off to the side while the heated breath against his other ear. Closing his eyes, pressing his lips into a firm line while his phone was pulled out of his hand. “It wouldn’t do us any good if you ended our game too early, you know. Ever since we saw you riding the train by yourself months ago, we wondered.” The hand that tightened around him pulled free, zipping his pants back up before withdrawing. “Wondered about you. We’ll be seeing you next time.”

The over head announcement followed by a loud bell as the train slowed to a crawl and then stopped at the station. The whoosh of the doors opening, he turned and saw the backs of the two that he thought had been groping him. The auburn and dark hair, the different uniform before the two were swallowed up by those who were rushing forward to get on. Worrying his bottom lip, he forced himself to remain calm, knowing that the next stop was his and that soon, he’d be at school. But as he wrapped his arms around his body, his body stiffened . His phone! He never got it back, they took it from him. They’d, whoever they were, would be able to get a hold of his information and do whatever they wanted with that information. Bowing his head, he waited for his stop.

“Yonekuni…”

~

Only minutes later, the force of the train slowed and the announcement for the station that was located close to the school. The whoosh of the doors as they parted, stepping past those who were waiting for their own stops and those who were waiting to board. Shifting the bag he carried, he walked quickly in the hopes of seeing the one he was talking to before his phone was taken away from him. A faint call to his soul that became louder, looking up to see Yonekuni pushing his way past people to reach him. Meeting the blond halfway, he forced himself not to tell Yonekuni what happened, though he knew that the blond would demand to know what happened.

Walking by Yonekuni’s side, the comforting brush of a hand against his neck. Stumbling over his feet, tripping and he would have fell if it wasn’t for the hand that shot out and pulled him close to his chest.

“Shirou, do you want to tell me what the fuck happened?”

Taking a deep breath, attempting to calm his racing heart before spilling everything that he kept secret . The words of how the groping started and how that it seemed to escalate. He knew he should have told Yonekuni about what happened, but the shame of being groped by someone on the train. As he spoke, he glanced out of the corner of his eye in the hopes of seeing the blond’s expression. His heart fell at the blank expression Yonekuni wore and he wondered, did the heavyweight even care?

~

Exhaling the sigh he was holding, he put off leaving for school until he got the look from his mother. Forcing a smile, he grabbed the two bentos that he made, slipping them into his bag before kneeling down in the doorway. Slipping his shoes on, he looked up at the sound of the door opening. The sight of the person standing on the doorstep had his hopes up. The day before, Yonekuni had kept silent all day, barely speaking a word to him. And now, the blond stood in front of him. With his hands shoved in his pockets, bag slung over his shoulder, he caught the heat radiated in the reptile’s blue eyes.

“I’m riding the train with you to school.” Blue eyes burned into his, the determination and the frustration. “Just to let you know, yesterday I wasn’t mad at you. I can understand the shame, but I’m upset that I didn’t enforce my scent brand on you.” The faintest of color that decorated Yonekuni’s cheeks before the blond turned. “Let’s go. Let me prove to these two dogs,” the narrowing of eyes at him, “you didn’t know? I caught the lingering scent on you. A disgusting scent that mars your natural scent.”

Enjoying the silence now that he knew that Yonekuni wasn’t mad at him, he hid the smile that wanted to grow. It wasn’t every day that he got escorted by Yonekuni. Quietly making their way to the station, making it just in time for the train that would take them to school. Once the door closed, he took his normal place while Yonekuni stood off to his side, as though he was just a normal passenger and nothing to do with him. And, as if it was nothing but clock work, he felt the presence against his back.

“Back again? I was so sure that we scared you away. I couldn’t help it, you’re so addicting.” The voice in his ear hissed, the hand that had groped him the day before reappeared before it was snatched away. Pain hissed out as Yonekuni tightened his grip on the male’s wrist.

“So, you’re the one that’s groping and moving in on my bitch.” Moving away to join Yonekuni’s side, he finally faced the one or rather, the two that had been groping him for weeks. He watched as Yonekuni curled his lip in a snarl, giving the two a look. And though the two, who must be twins, paled and stepped back in the slightly crowded train, seemed to stiffen and hold their ground.

“If he’s your bitch, you haven’t even marked him as yours. So until you do, he’s fair game.” The words were barked out by the auburn haired male while the dark haired male reached into his bag and pulled out his phone. “Here,” a toss of his phone, catching it as the male gave him a look, “until his pheromones don’t call out to us, we’ll continue to pursue him. After all, there’s something about him that just makes us want to give in. Come on, Romulus, we’ve got plenty of time to make him ours. Even if his partner’s a heavyweight, we can always steal him away.”

He watched the two blend into the crowd of the train before turning to Yonekuni, anger radiating from him in waves and the muttering under his breath. Leaning closer, catching what the blond was saying before the reptile turned to him.

“We’re skipping school today, there’s no way I’m going to let those middleweight dogs get their paws on you.”

Imagination running wild, he followed Yonekuni to the change in their relationship.


End file.
